


【SK\KS】表演课14-《无法压抑（中）》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	【SK\KS】表演课14-《无法压抑（中）》

只要发泄出来就好了，本来换好了衣服想回房间解决，想着要是oab突然回来撞到就太尴尬了，还是在厕所解决吧。

正脑内着各种画面，各种姿势，就快要高潮了，却感觉到了不知哪里来的视线正看着自己，睁开眼对上了站在门外的singto，脑子里的一根线啪的断掉了，Krist当下就快疯了“sing…“。

Singto撞上krist的眼睛，本能的反应迅速拉上了门，头也不回的逃回了房间。  
Krist提上裤子，追了出去，“sing！对不起！你开门好不好！我不敢了！我错了！“

在krist追上之前关上了门，singto靠着门跌坐在地上，喘着气，摸着自己的心脏，快速地跳动着，就像这几步跑得像百米冲刺一样。  
“sing，你开门好不好，我错了，我下次不敢了，真的不敢了…“krist隔着门，轻声哀求着。  
“对不起，我只是控制不住自己想要你…我不敢了，你别生气好不好，别不理我…”krist轻轻的拍着门，微微的哽咽着，顺着门坐在了地上委屈极了。  
他只是遂了自己的身体反应，他没伤害任何人，他只是想释放而已，没想到这样都被singto抓了现行，怎么解释都没用了。

“我好喜欢你…想要你…想要你…”  
喜欢你，想要你，门外的话语刺激着singto，心跳不受控制的悸动着，犹如抓心似的，好痛。  
Singto看着身体的反应，自己是不是早就喜欢上了，只是自己还没承认，身体却已经承认了。

“P’sing…你开门好不好…我不会伤害你的…别不理我…”krist已经顾不了这么多了，什么自尊，什么欲望，要是今天singto不开门，只要他一走开singto一定会逃走的，换作是谁都会逃走的，如果今天不能让他原谅自己，他一定会逃走的，得不到就得不到，他不想连学长学弟的关系都没了。

“咔…嚓…”门把手转开了，扶着门的krist感觉到门推开了，抹抹眼泪站起来了，“P’sing…我再也不敢了…我什么都不会做了，你别生气了…”拉着singto的手，却感觉到singto身体微微发烫，明明刚才已经退烧了，为什么…

还没想清楚，singto抓住他的手臂，往房里一拽关上门，关上门把krist压在了门上。  
“P…”krist惊慌失措，singto的身体却压了上来，几乎脸贴着脸，透过身上单薄的衣服，singto的脖子微微散发出一股混合着荷尔蒙的热气，还有…顶在自己大腿，火热的硬物。

singto直视着krist的眼睛，看到他眼底的动摇和惊讶，目光又看向他过分好看的唇，想得出了神，伸手就这样抚摸着他的嘴唇，热热的，软软的。  
目光又回到krist的眼底，“张开嘴…”singto命令到。

krist微微张开嘴，还来不及反应，singto的手指就这样滑进去了。

“嗯…”手指抚上口腔内的小舌，singto低吼一声，该死的舒服，缓慢的搅动着滑腻的小舌，指尖的湿润触感越来越明显。

singto不自觉的扭动下身，隔着布料摩擦着krist的腿。


End file.
